The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into the engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders and/or to achieve a desired torque output. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
In spark-ignition engines, spark combusts an air/fuel mixture provided to the cylinders. In compression-ignition engines, compression in the cylinders combusts the air/fuel mixture provided to the cylinders. Spark timing and air flow may be the primary mechanisms for adjusting the torque output of spark-ignition engines, while fuel flow may be the primary mechanism for adjusting the torque output of compression-ignition engines.
Engine control systems have been developed to control engine output torque to achieve a desired torque. Traditional engine control systems, however, do not control the engine output torque as accurately as desired. Further, traditional engine control systems do not provide a rapid response to control signals or coordinate engine torque control among various devices that affect the engine output torque.
Traditional engine speed control systems primarily control engine idle speed using air flow in spark-ignition engines and using fuel flow in compression-ignition engines. In addition, engine speed control systems have been developed for coordinated torque control to control engine idle speed in the torque domain. However, controlling engine idle speed in the torque domain is naturally unstable since engine speed must be continuously adjusted to achieve a desired torque. For example, the speed of an unloaded engine (e.g., an engine that is decoupled from a transmission) will continuously increase in response to a slightly positive desired torque, such as 1 Newton-meter (Nm).